


Back in the Old Days

by PaRappa and Lammy (Draga_and_Drapa)



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bittersweet Ending, Implied Lammy x PaRappa, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nostalgia, One Shot, Parappa anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draga_and_Drapa/pseuds/PaRappa%20and%20Lammy
Summary: It seemed just yesterday they were kids, without a care in the world...





	Back in the Old Days

I slumped down in my dumb chair, tapping the desk as I checked the time again.

Class was always so boring this time of day.

My hat fell down over my eyes, and I didn’t even bother pushing it back up. I let out a groan and put my head facedown on my desk.

I need some fresh air or something. If i don’t, I’m gonna go insane.

After what felt like an eternity, i finally managed to get up and excuse myself to the bathroom. Maybe if I take my time, it’ll be over by the time i get back…

I whistled a little while i walked down the empty hall, trying to go as slow as I could. When i get to my destination, i stopped and stared for a moment.

Are you serious? There’s a stupid line queued up for the bathroom I always go to! Each student in it looked as bored as the last.

Great. Now I gotta wait in line too?

There were other bathrooms in the school, but I didn’t like using them as much as this one. This one was in better shape. Looks like I’d have to suck it up this time, though. No way I was gonna wait to go to the bathroom too.

I turned around, and was about to get going, when first i decided to look back behind me. Suddenly, the ground next to the line opened up, and a pipe burst through the ground. It started spitting out water and flooding the ground.

Looks like I don’t have a choice now!

I ran off down a hall, and walked into the gym.It was raining inside, thanks to the fire sprinklers turning on for some reason.

With all this happening, the students in their classrooms spilled out into the gym, laughing and dancing in the water.

They always tried to find any excuse to goof off. Not like I could blame 'em - I did it too sometimes.

I starting dancing along with them, feeling my irritation from earlier melt away. There was always something about a rainy day that made everything better.

I looked around, and even saw Gaster and Groober joining in too. They danced (as best they could), and went out of their way to help up a kid that had fallen down.

Huh. Those two being nice? That never happens...

I look beside me, and I see Matt there, smiling at me. He links his arm through mine, and we wade through the water, giggling at how dumb the entire thing was.

PJ was off to my side, and he linked his arm through mine too, before falling over in a big splash; and for some reason, I thought it was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.

I started laughing until I felt tears in my eyes. Matt joined in too, and patted me on the back, saying something that I couldn’t quite catch. But whatever it was, I’m sure i could ask him about it later. Later on, when we’re all in class again, and this entire event is just another thing that happened in the past to talk about.

~  


PaRappa chuckled softly as his eyes slowly opened, feeling slightly confused as they adjusted to the darkness around him. He slowly rose up, rubbing an eye in the near silence.

 _Oh. It was just a dream_ … He was in his bed, accompanied by a still, sleeping lamb at his side. The soft chirping of crickets was the only noise in the room, making his ears begin to quietly ring.

He sighed as he glanced around himself. _We were in school again. Back in the old days._

 _Everyone was there, too._  It made him somewhat sad and nostalgic to remember such olden times. Nowadays, everyone was incredibly busy with their own lives, so it was rare to see any of his old friends.

Back then, they were just kids without a care in the world. Just worrying about grades, homework, their friends...

_Everyone looked so happy..I even saw Matt there._

_oh. Matt_ … PaRappa sighed softly as he settled down into the bed, feeling that familiar sinking feeling in his stomach rising up. He especially looked happy there too.

It’s been a year since the car accident. He could still remember his disbelief in first hearing the news, and how for the rest of that day, he spent his time in a confused haze, continually denying it to be true. Maybe this was a way of him trying to show his old friend that things were okay, and not to worry anymore.

Even still, he couldn’t find it in him to fall back asleep too easily. He tossed and turned, whining softly as he felt himself begin to tear up, the events from his dream distressing him slightly.

It wasn’t until the lamb next to him, rustled from her sleep, cradled him in close to herself. She tiredly smiled at him before drifting off once more.

  
Feeling comforted in her grasp, he let out a shaky sigh, and slowly closed his own eyes, eventually doing the same.


End file.
